Rojo
by Kalis97
Summary: A veces, cuando lo recordaba, notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Y seguía recordando, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Porque la vida sin rojo ya no tenía sentido.
**Buenas! Este fin de semana me ha dado por ver K project, y será suficiente con decir que ya la he terminado porque no era capaz de resistir verla completa. El resultado, lloros y lloros y ganas enormes de ver más. Pero la serie ha terminado y lo único que queda es imaginarlo. Así que aquí voy, espero que os guste, :P**

A veces, cuando lo recordaba, notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Siempre que le pasaba aquello iba seguido de una cantidad exuberante de sacudidas, que le hacían temblar todo el cuerpo. Pero era inútil controlarse, siempre perdía la noción de sus brazos y de sus piernas.

Y seguía recordando, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Cuando le daban aquellos ataques, solía salirse de la cafetería dedicando la mejor de sus sonrisas a sus compañeros, para convencerlos de que todo iba bien.

Cogía su monopatín, y, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y procurando disipar la niebla que acechaba con entorpecerle la vista, empezaba a acelerar. Y se sentía libre, pero preso de la nostalgia al mismo tiempo. Le venía a la mente, mientras el aire le azotaba la cara y mientras iba esquivando farolas y gente, el día en que Tatara murió en sus brazos, escurrido en un charco de su propia sangre. La luz de sus ojos desapareció al tiempo en que dejó de existir la del aro que llevaba en la oreja. Mikoto se había encargado de devolverle el rojo, y de guardarlo siempre consigo. Luego había desaparecido Mikoto también. Aunque el rojo volvió a aparecer en Anna.

Apretó los dientes y dio un salto casi inconsciente y se deslizó por una barandilla. Algunas personas se le quedaron mirando atónitas, pero para cuando quisieron abrir la boca, él ya casi había atravesado la otra calle.

Luego directamente, había desaparecido el rojo.

Ya solo era como las personas que le miraban ir sobre el monopatín y hacer piruetas.

Se había convertido en una persona ordinaria, como cualquier otra. Débil. Sin rojo.

Al final, alcanzó el lugar al que quería ir a parar. Tomó su monopatín con las manos y apoyándoselo en la cintura, subió las escaleras del edificio.

La azotea estaba iluminada, la ciudad parecía amable desde allí, y parecía estar protegida por el inmenso cielo azul.

Aquel color verdoso nauseabundo de aquel terrible día en el que todo empezó ya no estaba, y casi que le entristecía. Era como si nada de lo acontecido aquella noche hubiera pasado. Y él se negaba a olvidar los hechos.

Miró al suelo, como cada día que iba allí cuando empezaba a temblar en consecuencia del recuerdo.

Tampoco quedaba ni rastro de aquel charco de sangre en el que había encontrado a Tatara. Se agachó para acariciar las baldosas, solo para asegurarse que no quedaba nada del frío rojo que apestaba a metal que había teñido el suelo aquella noche. Aquel rojo no era el rojo del Rey.

Izumo cuando había pasado aquello, cuando Tatara, el miembro más débil del clan rojo había cerrado los ojos su última vez, se había limitado a darse la vuelta para no mirar y a coger la cámara.

Él, sin embargo, había roto a llorar, llenando la cara del muerto de lágrimas además de sangre.

Miró al cielo.

Sentía, como siempre que se ponía a temblar de la rabia y el miedo, que sus ojos se humedecían conforme iba avanzando en las grabaciones de su memoria.

Izumo lo había afrontado sin derramar lágrimas, incluso siendo el que más lo conocía. Él, joder, él siempre había sido un idiota temperamental que no era capaz de retener sus sentimientos. Pero qué menos. Tatara había muerto. Su hermano, su compañero…

Se lo había tomado como un motivo de guerra, y no había dudado ni un segundo en seguir a Mikoto para completar su venganza. El Rey lo había logrado, él, nunca llegó a vengarse de nada.

Y también se llevaron por delante al jefe, al hombre que le había sacado de la calle cuando era un crío aún más inepto.

Y hasta que no había renacido el rojo en Anna, había sufrido la sensación de ser ordinario. De tener que pasear por las calles como uno más, sin un rojo que lo distinguiera del resto. Una sensación insoportable que ahora tenía que volver a vivir en sus carnes.

Avanzó hacia la barandilla, y se fijó en el vacío al que conducía.

De repente le entraron nauseas, y tuvo que apoyarse en las barras para no caerse.

Claro, los débiles también tenían miedo a las alturas. Las personas normales lo tenían.

Aporreó el metal, y lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las manos.

Joder.

Se las miró. Se habían puesto rojas y algunas brecha se había abierto, de la que se liberaba sangre.

Antes no sangraba por una tontería así, a no ser que le disparasen con una pistola o le clavaran un puñal.

Ahora, en cambio, tenía que estar atento a no cortarse con el cuchillo mientras preparaba la comida o preocuparse por no tropezar caminando por la calle.

¿Por qué era tan patético ser normal?

Sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y pensó que estando allí solo, en un lugar donde nadie podía escuchar sus alaridos, era estúpido contenerse.

Así que gritó, y derramó lágrimas. Y escuchaba sus chillidos retumbar en el vacío, haciendo eco por las avenidas, pero quién se iba a parar para oírlo. Las gotas caían en el suelo como la lluvia, y lentamente, se deslizó hacia el suelo, sin dejar de agarrar los barrotes.

Así, de rodillas, con una postura pésima y degenerativa, lo encontró.

 _\- Yata, levanta_

Era la voz de Anna. Realmente podía ser la voz de cualquier cría de su edad. Ahora que ya no poseía el rojo, sonaba igual que todas las niñas.

Así que la ignoró. Ya no era su Rey, ya no tenía que obedecer a sus súplicas.

Siguió llorando, sin vergüenza. ¿Era normal, no?. Los débiles, los corrientes, podían llorar.

La mano de Anna se posó en su hombro.

 _\- Yata, por favor...no llores._

Al aludido casi le sentó peor el hecho de que la mano de ella tocara su piel. ¿A dónde había ido a parar aquel calor que quemaba a cualquiera, excepto a los del clan?. Ahora Anna podía tocar a cualquiera sin hacerle daño. Y él había dejado de ser uno de esos "alguien" importantes a los que era imposible magullar con su desafiante calor.

Anna lo que si que podía sentir a través de aquel roce era los temblores del chico. Pero de nuevo, no era nada especial que solo ella pudiera percibir.

Escuchó un suspiro y cómo la diminuta mano se apartaba de él. Pasaron unos segundos, y la niña seguía detrás de él, como expectante a que algo pasara.

¿Pero qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué se iba a esperar de un cualquiera?.

 _\- Te ha afectado mucho la desaparición del rojo ¿Eh?_

¿Para que preguntaba, si ya lo sabía? A todos los del clan les había tocado las narices aquello.

 _\- A los demás los estoy observado y no están tan destrozados como tú…_

Por un momento, Yata temió que la chica le estuviese leyendo la mente. Decidió darse la vuelta y secarse las lágrimas delante de ella.

Los ojos de Anna seguían siendo tan rojos como siempre, y aunque no tuviera el resplandor del Rey, en cierto modo lo reconfortó.

Sus labios le sonrieron.

 _\- ¿Estás mejor?_

 _\- No lo sé-_ dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado para estar a la altura de ella.

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te vas de repente sonriendo? Los demás están preocupados._

El corazón de Yata dio un vuelco. Sus pupilas vacilaron al intentar escudriñar en la mirada de Anna un atisbo de duda. Pero no lo encontró y supo que ella decía la verdad. Por algo, se sintió avergonzado.

 _\- ¿Creías que no nos dábamos cuenta de que todo era una máscara?_

Él se encogió de hombros. Ya no sabía que decir.

Anna guardó silencio un rato, y aprovechó para mirar los edificios de enfrente.

 _\- Cuando os enfrentabais a los otros clanes, siempre Tatara me apartaba de Mikoto con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, me subía a alguna terraza desde la que poder ver la lucha y siempre terminaba despreocupandome por vosotros. Él tenía esa habilidad de calmar a las personas._

 _\- Tatara nunca luchaba… pero siempre lo aceptábamos independientemente de eso como uno más._

 _\- ¿Lo considerabas un defecto?_

Yata se mordió el labio, dolido. Tenía mucho que aprender a la hora de decir las cosas.

 _\- No, él era como era_. - suspiró- _algunas veces llegué a pensar que era el que más se parecía a una persona cualquiera, ya que no podía defenderse por si mismo…_

 _\- ¿Te arrepientes de pensarlo?_

 _\- No lo pensaba casi nunca, de verdad… de hecho le tenía mucho respeto. Me encantaba enseñarle a saltar en monopatín. Además, el lo veía como una habilidad espectacular…_

Se ruborizó al percatarse de que estaba contándole todo aquello a una niña, a su antiguo Rey, así que sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

 _\- Lo siento, no quiero incordiarte…_

 _\- No lo haces en absoluto. Si no dices lo que piensas cómo vamos a ayudarte ¿No?_

 _\- Eso es de débiles…_

 _\- ¿Tatara era débil entonces?_

Yata dio un respingo, y quiso tachar esas palabras de la boca. Había empezado a temblar otra vez por el nerviosismo.

 _\- No quería referirme a eso…_

La sonrisa de Anna lo sorprendió. La niña después de aquello alzó la vista al cielo.

 _\- Me apetece ir a la escuela y sacarme alguna carrera que me guste. En mi tiempo libre cuidaré de vosotros y del bar, y aprovecharé al máximo con mi familia. ¿Eso es ordinario?_

Yata dudó un momento.

 _\- No estoy seguro-_ admitió- _es lo que hacías siempre, lo de aprovechar con tu familia, me refiero…_

 _\- ¿Tú qué querrías? ¿Seguir luchando?_

El chico chasqueó la lengua, no se habría esperado una pregunta así. Pero si intentase mentir, tenía la certeza de que Anna se daría cuenta.

 _\- Sí, es lo que he hecho toda mi vida._

 _\- Pero luchar no significa solo dar golpes y matar a los enemigos. ¿No crees?_

El otro se quedó pensativo.

Qué demonios.

Que imbécil era, Anna tenía razón. Ella volvió a sonreír y Yata temió que su rostro exteriorizara demasiado lo que estaba pasándosele por la mente.

 _\- No eres una persona ordinaria, Yata. Nadie lo es. Solo somos personas que luchamos por lo que queremos y por los que queremos. Yo lucharé para que estéis bien, aunque eso no signifique que tengamos a unos matones detrás._

Las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer el suelo. Joder, ya estaba llorando otra vez. Qué ridículo era. De nuevo, Anna le cogió del hombro, y esta vez, no tardó ni un segundo en volverse para mirarla.

 _\- Sigamos adelante con nuestra lucha ¿De acuerdo?_

De repente, su móvil empezó a sonar.

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Anna? ¿Has conseguido encontrar a Yata?- era Izumo el que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono._

 _\- Sí, estoy con él._

 _\- Pff, menos mal, ya estábamos preocupados por lo que ese idiota podría hacer, eh._

Yata rompió a reir.

 _\- Oye, ¿qué te crees? ¡Puedo valerme por mi mismo!_

 _\- ¡Pues si tanto te vales, ya puedes volver aquí para ayudar a fregar las copas!_

Anna interfirió en la conversación antes de que Yata pudiese responder.

 _\- Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta antes, ¿Vale? No tardaremos._

 _\- De acuerdo, Anna._

Y colgó.

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿A dar una vuelta?_

 _\- No quieres librarte de limpiar entonces ¿No?_

Yata no tardó ni un segundo en afirmarlo. Tomándola de la mano, como Tatara y Mikoto habían hecho en sus días, bajó junto a ella las escaleras y pasearon por la calle, con el monopatín en la mano.

Yata no desaprovechó la oportunidad de observar a la gente. Unos niños corrían jugando, una pareja se les cruzó. Parecían estar hablando de los nombres que tendrían sus hijos. Unas señoras mayores sentadas en una terraza de una cafetería se contaban los felices momentos de su pasado.

Yata se detuvo en seco, pensativo.

Pasado, presente y futuro.

 _\- El pasado no tiene remedio, el futuro no se sabe lo que nos vendrá, y el presente…_

 _\- Hay que vivirlo- completó Yata la frase de Anna._

La sonrisa de Anna le resultó más cálida que el fuego puro.

De pronto, con una movimiento calmado, se quitó algo de la oreja y se lo tendió en la mano.

Yata no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

Era el pendiente de Tatara, el mismo que luego había llevado Mikoto, y que lo había estado guardando Anna.

 _\- Póntelo. Creo que eres al que más le está costando de todos aceptar que Mikoto y Tatara no se han ido. Ellos siguen con nosotros, Yata._

El chico cogió entre los dedos el preciado objeto y lo alzó al cielo. Su brillo no era rojo, pero su plata brillaba al sol como una joya.

Y recordó a Tatara tocando la guitarra, y a Mikoto fumándose sus cigarrillos y descansando en el sofá de la cafetería.

Y en su memoria ya solo había rojo, pero ya no era de sangre.

 **Y hasta aquí el fic. Realmente quería saber qué leches pasaría con HOMRA, pero no se especificó nada asi que...rienda suelta. Espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco comentarios con opiniones y todo eso :3**


End file.
